Wet Dreams
by Sakura no Hoshi-kun
Summary: The title is self-explanatory..though it's not what you think it is. AT ALL. Read if you dare... FOURTH CHAPTER: AKAIBARA MASSIMO PART 2
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Wet Dreams

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **1827

**Summary: **Hibari keeps having wet dreams about a certain brunet. What does he do about it? Yaoi. Smut/Lemon~

**Warning:** No like-y yaoi, DO NOT READ THIS STORY~

**Disclaimer: Do not own KHR~ If I did, 1827 would be canon :)**

**..{Wet Dreams}.. ~Prolouge**

_There was a knock at the door. Who dared disturbed Hibari Kyoya from his work? He glared at the door. 'Knock Knock Knock'. This person was getting serious discipline when they entered. "Come in"_

_When the door opened, it revealed a certain brunet. Sawada Tsunayoshi. What on earth was this herbivore doing here?_

_"Hibari-san?" Tsuna said in a desperate, meek voice._

_"Why are you here, herbivore?" Hibari questioned icily, decided to look up from his work, and lean back on his swivel chair, turning it to the side, not taking his eyes off the boy in his 'office'. He was about to say something else, but the boy started again, beating him to it. It was then said boy started to do something unexpected._

_The brunet undone his tie, letting it silently fall to the floor. "I...I j-just can't t-take it a-anymore, H-Hibari-san." He took off his blue vest and started to slowly unbutton his shirt, gradually showing his smooth, creamy, porcelain skin. He looked at Hibari with half-lidded lustful eyes and started again."I-I can't do this, H-Hibari-san. This is too much for me to handle. I c-can't r-resist anymore."_

_The Vongola boss started unbuckle his pants. Slender fingers unbuttoning the pants button, pulling the zipper down slowly and seductively. Like a damn tease._

_The boy kept calling his name, each time more desperate and seductive than the last. He started to walk towards the chairman, hips swaying as if to a beat._

_He stopped when he was right in front of the cloud guardian. Then, slowly but surely, he crawled his way on the latter's lap, straddling him. He put his arms around his neck, trying to get as deep as he can as the roller chair allows. Tsuna leaned into Hibari's ear. The raven-haired boy could feel the boy's warm breath, breathing heavily in his ear, now whispering him name with every breath. A few moments later, he started to speak again, saying something other than the cloud guardian's name._

_"I-I-I just can't take it anymore, Hibari-san. I just can't. I-I n-need you." Tsuna whispered enticingly."I need you to f-feel me, Hibari-san. I want you in me. I want to feel your hands all over me. Please...do what you want with me...take me...please...fuck me...f-fuck me...I-I b-beg you...fuck me...please.."_

_If Hibari said he didn't have a boner, he was lying. Here he is, doing his usual work, when all of a sudden, a boy, who he has been watching for a while, comes to his office and begs him to take him. What was he supposed to do? This was a huge blow to his self-restraint._

_Tsuna leaned back to look straight into those cool blue-grey eyes. He whispered another plead and leaned back in and started to place butterfly kisses along the other's jaw. Slowly, the chairman wrapped his arm around the other's slim waist, pushing him deeper onto his lap. He pushed him back and before he could see the look on the other's face, he crashed his lips onto his._

_Even though the brunet tried to make it look like he was experienced, he could tell he was inexperienced by the uncertainty in the movements. Hibari started to lick at his bottom lip, asking for permission. Tsuna willingly parted, pushing his tongue back to Hibari explore. Taking it as a invitation, the tonfa wielder moves swiftly inside Tsuna's mouth. He explored every nook and cranny the slick muscle can reach, mesmerizing it. He lick the roof of the other's mouth, earning a nice, light moan. Oxygen being a problem, he reluctantly pulled away and look straight into his eyes._

_He removed his hand from around his waist and put them on the other's nape. Tsuna gave him a small smile in approval. "P-Please Hibari-san. Do what you want with me. I want to make you feel good. P-Please."_

_Tsuna leaned in and initiated to start another make-out session. As Hibari to take dominance, Tsuna started to fight back, thus starting a rough, messy war. Moans that were sounded were swallowed by the other's mouth. Breathing through their noses to make the kiss last longer, saliva started to drip down their chins. This kiss was rough, passionate and messy. It felt like the kiss could go on forever, slowly turning onto passionate lovemaking. Hibari couldn't place it, but there was a taste in the brunet's mouth he didn't want to let go of. It felt too good. It felt real._

Then, his eyes were shot open. It was a dream.

* * *

By the gate, Hibari Kyoya was waiting for the bell to ring so he can beat on late comers with a legitimate reason. Not that he ever needed one. The it rung. A smirk broke out on the skylark's face. He was about to do what he called his favorite pass time.

It was time to bite people to death.

Tsuna was running. Why? Because he was late of course. Yamamoto had early morning baseball practice and Gokudera returned to Italy to restock his dynamite so they weren't there to pick him up. With only seconds to spare, Tsuna ran with all his might.

Seeing the gates within sight, he almost turned around and ran back home when he saw a certain prefect on the right side of the gate, with a smirk present on his face. If you knew the prefect, you knew you weren't getting away unharmed. Hibari's smirk turned into a scowl. Get ready for a near death experience.

Tsuna stopped about two feet away from his crush. Yep, you read it right. CRUSH. After they came back from the future, he had the chance to go out with Kyoko Sasagawa alone on a date. After that, he realized that he sees her more as a sister and close friend than a girlfriend. Then, his crush on the skylark started. He always thought that Hibari was hot, strong, blood lustful guy who seems to have a soft for animals. But he never thought the prefect would ever like him back. There were both guys after all. Even if he did like guys, why would someone like Hibari ever like him? Dame-Tsuna? The most useless guy in the whole Nami Chuu. Optimistic, much? Not.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Classes has already in session. You are late." He took out his tonfas and broke into a fighting stance. "I'll bite you to death."

"HIEEEEEEE! P-PLEASE DON'T BITE ME TO DEATH!" The reaction we all too well.

_Doki Doki_

Hibari felt his heart starting to beat fast. He didn't know why. This was going to bother him.

He took long strides toward a certain brunet who was currently cowering. Tsuna looked up to meet ice cold blue-grey orbs glaring daggers at him.

The chairman observed his prey. His wide brown eyes looking at him with fear, tears forming on the rims of his eyes. The latter boy then closed his eyes, trembling expecting to get bitten to death. But after a few moments of not feeling metal collide with his flesh, he opened one eye and slowly looked up curiously.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna said in a bashful voice.

The raven-haired seemed to be in a daydream. Hearing his name being called, he snapped out of his reverie and started walking away.

"Just get to class, herbivore. "With that being said, he disappeared inside the school.

Tsuna blinked. Twice. Did he just see and live what he thought he just saw and lived? Did he just escaped a near-death experience with the dangerous skylark and crush?

He slowly got up and picked up his backpack he didn't know he dropped when he deemed it was safe to do so and made his way to class. Even though he was scolded by his sensei for being late later, he made his way to his seat and listened to sensei partly. His mind was too busy thinking about his encounter with a certain prefect.

* * *

-(Dream- Third time)-

_"Nngh...hahhh..." the brunet moaned. Those soft spoken moans were turned into monstrous one as he felt a larger member disappear inside his hole._

_"AH!Nngh!" Tears start to form in his eyes, slowly dripping down his cheeks. They were currently couch in the reception room. Clothes were carelessly thrown all around the room. Sweat trickled down their bodies. The only sounds that can be heard is the heavy panting of the two and silent tears now flowing freely from the Sky guardian's face. Hibari bent down to slowly lick away all the tears. He stroked the other's cheek tenderly with the back side of his hand. He didn't want to hurt the boy underneath him too much._

_"Are you alright?"_

_"H-Hai, Hibari-san. Y-You c-can start to m-move n-now." Tsuna smiled weakly at him._

_Hibari gave him a chaste kiss which he know meant 'sorry'. He leaned down to go to his creamy-unmarked skin. He gave a feral growl against the skin for not marking it earlier. He bit down, particularly hard, enough to draw blood. He thrusted slow and shallow._

_Tsuna yelped softly. All the mewl sounds the herbivore was making was enticing him. He wanted to fuck him senseless. But he didn't want do it if it meant hurting the brunet. That is, until Tsuna was begging for it._

_"H-Hibari-san...p-please...d-do it." Tsuna said breathlessly._

_"Do what, Tsunayoshi?' The skylark said teasingly. _

_"Fuck...me.."_

_"Oh?" He moved a out a bit more and moved back in a bit harder, earning a breathy moan in response. "How would you want me to fuck you?" He replied, clear amusement in his voice._

_"F-Fuck me...h-hard and r-rough. F-FUCK ME SENSELESS! D-DO WHAT YOU W-WANT!" Tsuna shouted, opening his eyes to reveal pure lustfulness in them. _

_Hibari was a little taken bit at the declaration but he was more than happy to oblige. He let his face grow into a lewd smile. He leaned down again and gave him another chaste kiss._

_"Understood."_

His eyes shot open again. And he was pissed. This is third time this week he had dreamed about the 10th Vongola and he was frustrated with it.

He sat up from the sofa. He grabbed his tonfa and he had a big urge to bite someone to death to vent out his rage.

Seeing the coffee table, he brought his tonfa down and slammed it into the coffee table with no mercy. It easily broke in two. But even after he did that, that didn't change how he feels. it wouldn't go away. He leaned to see the now broken table. He brung his tonfa up and started to beat it as if it was a person, with no mercy. He didn't understand what was happening to him and that was pissing him off. He didn't realize that there was a knock at the door and the person entered with a stack of papers in his hand. He gulped as he saw his boss beat the crap out of the coffee table. Seeing the table was now close to ashes, he decided to speak up.

"K-Kyo-san?"

Hibari stopped his rampage on the poor table and blinked. He don't notice he dozed off while beating the table. He turned to look at rather trembling Kusakabe.

"K-Kyo-san, are you ok?" Kusakabe asked, wondering what pissed the chairman off enough to kill a coffee table.

"Stupid herbivore." Kyoya muttered as he got from the ground to stand up straight. "I'm going to kill him."

"I know it is not in my position to ask, but who, Kyo-san?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari replied, sitting on the couch.

"What did he do?"

"He is causing me feelings I am not used to. My heart started to beat harder when he is around, he makes me lose my will to hurt him. He is always on my mind and I have been having dreams about him that are not too modest. It is annoying. I don't like this at all. Therefore, I must kill him to make this pesky feeling go away."

Then, Kusakabe did something Hibari did not expect. He chuckled. More like, laugh at him. The skylark glared at hi. "What is so hilarious?" he asked, murderous intent starting to grow into a aura.

Feeling the aura, he felt nervous so he stiffened a bit, and let his laughter doe down to a light chuckle. "I don't think killing him will rid you of these feelings at all, chairman. You are going about this all wrong."  
The skylark looked at the latter with curiosity. "...What do you mean?"

The latter gave out a quiet chuckle before answering. "You are having these dreams and feeling these emotions only towards Sawada-san because you like him. Killing him will not do anything to help."

He thought about it. Him, the most feared person in Namimori, Hibari Kyoya, like the most useless person in Namimori, Sawada Tsunayoshi. How is this possible? Well, it wasn't a totally impossible. Tsuna intrigued him. He was as weak as a bunny but he can show strength that exceeded his expectations. How he managed to forgive friends and enemies alike. How his smile can brighten up your day when you are in the foulest of moods. He was so strong, so pure, so innocent. Like an omnivore.

Feeling the uncomfortable silence, Kusakabe put the stack of papers that he came in with on the chairman's desk.

"Please, when you can, please look at them." With that said, he left silently, closing the door behind him, hoping the person in there would recognize his own feelings. He sighed and went on his way.

The person inside the room was thinking. _Do I really like him?_

* * *

{One week later}

It has been a week since he thought about his feelings for Tsuna. He decided that he rather leave it alone. The more he didn't think about it, the more it would go away. Or so he thought.

After doing his rounds around the school he stood by his pos he does every morning on the gate but instead on the left side rather than the right. From there, he had the perfect view of a weak little bunny by the name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. The young boy was gathering his things that seemed very unorganized. He seems really clumsy when it comes to handling these papers. Then, he saw it...

On the latter side of the story, Tsuna was trying to gather his papers as fast as he can. He had detention earlier for showing up 20 minutes late to class that day. But it wasn't his fault. Lambo was following him and got himself stuck in something wet and it stained him all over. Unable to go to school like that, he walked back home, took another shower and changed into clean uniform. When he walked back out for a second time, he accidently stepped on a Chihuahua's tail and it chased him almost all the way to school. When he finally reached the school, he lightly frowned to see his crush wasn't there, probably back in his office. When he finally got to his classroom, he was scolded by his teacher for being late and giving detention, not even letting him Hi to his friends, which almost resulted in Gokudera blowing up the whole place.

When it was afterschool, he was told to stay quiet and sit there. So he decided to draw things regarding his love for his cloud guardian, ranging from flowers and hearts to elaborate cursive of the skylark's name. When the detention was over, he managed to do about 10 average drawings and 5 who are artist worthy. _I'm going to frame it and put it in my room._ He though happily, as he walked out of the building, not even noticing the raven-haired boy on the left side of the building with his eyes closed. Being as clumsy as he was, after walking about two feet away from the school, he tripped on an invisible pebble and fell, papers flying everywhere. As he crawled around to get them, he saw in his peripheral vision a certain skylark staring at him. Feelings a little embarrassed, he moved faster before the boy he has a crush on come over there and see the paper. He didn't want to know his reaction.

As he was picking up the papers, he sensed something and paused for a moment. Every time he had this feeling meant _he_ was in close proximity and with Hibari right there, that was begging for a fight.

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw a gloved hand and a arm covered in a green jacket reached clown and brought it back to him. Tsuna's eyes followed the paper and he was a certain pineapple reading it.

"Kufufufu, Oya, having a crush on the skylark, eh?" Mukuro said in a light voice that defied his true character.

Tsuna took the rest of the papers as fast as he can, shove him in his bag, not caring if there were crumpled or not, and got up. He was scared. He didn't want to be processed. "M-Mukuro! W-What are you d-d-doing here?! D-Don't take in my body!" Tsuna said, frantically, clutching his bag to his chest. He remembered that Hibari was a few feet away from them but didn't look his way, in case the latter didn't realize it.

"Kufufu.. such amusement you give me, Tsunayoshi-kun. And although it is tempting to possess your body while you are vulnerable, I will not do it. I am not here to possess you"- he walked towards Tsuna until he was practically bursting the other's personal bubble- " I am here to ask you out."

The Vongola boss stepped back, clutching his bag further into his chest. He looked to the side of him for a split second with his eyes. The chairman was looking at them. _This is bad!_ Tsuna thought. _Now he will think that me and Mukuro are together!_ And knowing the illusionist, he won't stop until you give him an answer.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "S-Sorry, Mukuro. I-I d-don't like you that way. I l-like H-Hi-Hibari-san." He didn't want to look to the side to see the skylark's reaction to his statement. He hoped that saying that will get to convict will back off. But hope doesn't always come true for our little tuna, now does it?

Mukuro crumbled the paper in his hands and tossed it to the side and chuckled. He took a step forward to see that Tsuna would take step back. "Kyoya-kun? Kufufufufufu.. but why? What could you possibly see in him?" Mukuro replied, stepping small steps forward. Tsuna stopped but clutching his bag tighter, squeezing the life out of it.

"W-Well, Hi-Hibari-san is really scary, b-but he's only doing it to have a p-peaceful town a-and...h-he wouldn't admit this but he's nice a-and g-gentle when it comes to animals and helps us w-when me and m-my friends are in t-trouble...and plus...h-he's really cute." He finished dreamily. He could've gone on for hours about the prefect if the illusionist didn't interrupt his rambling and spoke up.

"Kufufu..Oya? I am quite intrigued and find it very interesting that you have such feelings for the little birdie, but would he really love you?" Mukuro questioned, walking towards the brunet until they were inches apart, mentally shouting victory for he was able to get this close to his prey.

Tsuna loosen his hold on the bag and looked up to the mismatched eyes. "What do you mean?" Tsuna said, sounding like he was actually interested in what the latter had to say.

This made the pineapple haired teen smirk. "You are blissfully unaware of the consequences of being in a relationship with the little birdie shall bring forth, as in comparison to me."

Now, the brunet was really interested. He hadn't thought about what would happen if he and the chairman went out, mostly because he didn't think that Hibari wouldn't even consider him as a candidate to be his lover. Usually, Mukuro would say things to either get him scared or think and it was false but this one has evidence with it. He wanted to know what the other was getting at. "What are you talking about, Mukuro?" He asked solemnly.

Mukuro's smirk turn into a full out grin. He got his attention. "Well, do you want to be loved and held by the one you love the most?"

"Yes. So what? If Hibari-san ever loved me, I'm sure he would do those things." Tsuna replied with assurance.

"Kufufu would he really? Say he did have affectionate feelings for you and he did become your lover, would be really share his feelings with you? Would he ever hold you when you want to be held? Would he ever comfort you when you're sad? Would be even tell that he loved you?"

Tsuna was deftly quiet. He took that as an invitation to keep going.

"Knowing him, he would label you as a possession rather than an actual lover. Is that what you want to be in the eyes of the love of your life? Nothing but a possession? When you are being intimate with him, he wouldn't care whether or not, you're uncomfortable with what he's doing or if it is hurting you too much. All that would matter to him is if he's reached euphoria. You wouldn't want priority in his life. He would never say 'I love you' to you. He would never care about how you are feeling with the things he is doing with you. And who knows? He might not be faithful to you and have numerous affairs with different people."

Tsuna felt like he just got hit with a pound of bricks. He has never thought of Hibari like that nor did he want to. Though he knew Mukuro had a way with lies, he sounded like he was actually for once telling the truth. "N-no...T-That isn't t-true..."

"You are entitled to believe whatever you please but I know you know the information I have given to you was accurate and true. I know no person who would want to be in that kind of relationship. I presume nor would you, my dear Tsunayoshi-kun. You want and deserve proper love, am I correct?"

Tsuna didn't even notice he was looking at the ground until the latter asked him that question. He looked, eyes evidently filled with devastation because of the new found information in his crush, into heterochramic ones. He answered the question.

"Y-Yes, I-I do..." He looked back at the ground with found interest.

Mukuro smirked. He finally got him. He let his smirk turn into a charming smile that made anyone fall for it. He leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I can give you that."

He leaned back into his original position as soon as he felt the brunet's head shot up. His eyes were lightened up, doleful, and quivering in anticipation. " You can?" The Sky guardian asked, asking as a child would when their parents told them they would get them anything they want.

Mukuro's lady killer smile widen. "I can, my dear Tsunayoshi-kun."

"How?"

The mist guardian lifted his hand to the other's chin between his index and thumb to make sure they had eye contact. "Kufufufu...Unlike Kyoya-kun, I will love appropriately. I wouldn't be afraid to tell you 'I love you'. I would always keep you a top priority in my life. Even if it would damaged my pride, I would go to the ends of the earth to get you what you want. Our intimate moment where I would care for you tenderly; my focus is to make sure you will be content. That you will feel good because your needs come first. I will plan extravagant dates, get you the rarest things and more because that is what you do for a person you most truly love. Do you honestly think that Hibari Kyoya, the most feared and strongest person in Namimori, would ever do all of those things? Just because he loves you?"

"M-Mukuro..."  
The said person hand moved from his chin, and used both hands to the small boy's cheek tenderly. Tsuna brung his hands up to the Kokuyo gang member's wrist but didn't apply any force to push them down or away. The miss-matched eyes saw the other's orbs turn from those of hope to those of seriousness. "Are you serious, Mukuro?"

"But of course."  
He leaned down slowly, stopping many times to see if the brunet was going to reject him. Now, their faces were just inches away. He stood there one for time as if asking for permission. He felt victorious when he saw the brunet didn't back away. He leaned in even closer, still feeling victorious, until their lips were one milli-inch away from touching. But his victory was short-lived when Tsuna softly took off Mukuro's arms and backed away.

"I-I'm sorry, Mukuro. I c-can't kiss you." The brunet rejected solemnly. He couldn't kiss Mukuro. He felt that if he did, he would betray Hibari and he didn't want to do that. No matter what the charming and cunning but cruel and deceitful Mukuro said. "I can't do this. I really like Hibari-san but I really feel like if I kiss you, I would betray him. What you can do is nice and all but my feelings are still the same for Hibari-san, no matter what you say." Tsuna replied. The certainty in his voice almost made him flinch. Almost. Rebel? Seems like he was going to have to try harder.

He stepped forward and before Tsuna could back away, he snaked his arm around the brunet's slim waist. He forcefully grabbed his chin and made him look up at him, startling Tsuna. "I don't recall giving you an option, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said, voice sounding cheerful but anyone could hear the venom within it.

Before he could answer him, he felt a different hand that wasn't Mukuro's grab his by the wrist and forcefully yanked him away from the Kokuyo gang member's grasp and throw him to the side rather hard but now hard enough to make him fall. When he looked at did that to him (most to thank them for taking him out of the situation) but his eyes widen when he saw who did. He saw a dangerous, tonfa wielding, very pissed off Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

He saw it all. While he watching *cough cough* ahem- stalking- *cough* a certain brunet, he saw Rokudo Mukuro appear in front of his bunny. Normally, he would attack him, but learned (forced upon) by Dino that if his rival didn't attack him, then you shouldn't fight. Anyways, while he was watching the scene, he saw Mukuro trying to get close to Tsuna and for some reason, his hatred for Mukuro grew even more. How dare he touch his Tsunayoshi. Wait, _his_ Tsunayoshi? No, he can't be his because he decided to leave it alone. Why would he want Tsuna to be his? Tsuna didn't like him right? Of course not. Then he heard it.

He didn't hear some of the conversation because they were a few feet away and talking quietly. He wondered what his rival with the herbivore. Then, he heard the words that he never expected to her. Tsunayoshi said he liked him. He thought he heard wrong at first. But he knew he was talking about him when Tsuna started to describe him. When he heard those words, his normally cold stone heart starting to beat as hard as a drum. It was jumping with joy. But it was soon shattered when he faintly heard Mukuro's words to the brunet and he _believed_ them. When he saw Mukuro leaning closer to Tsuna, he felt so angry that his murderous intent was glowing off of him. He told HiBird to leave through the look in his eyes. He calmly walk towards them but stopped when he saw the Sky guardian back away from the illusionist. He didn't kiss him. The anger started to subside a bit. But it had a new found growth when he saw the despicable pineapple forcefully push _his_ herbivore towards him.

He strides towards them, grabbed his Tsunayoshi's wrist and forcefully took him out of the other's grasp, and push him to the side.

{Present situation}

Hibari whipped out his tonfas and broke into a fighting stance and said the words that neither two boys would ever expect to say.

"Tsunayoshi is _**mine**_. Those who attempt to touch my property will be bitten to death."

He swiftly swung a tonfa at Mukuro's stomach but the other expertly leapt back, landing on his feet.

"Kufufu..it seems like my job is done. Arrivedecchi little Vongola, Kyoya-kun."

With that said, mist flames engulfed Mukuro, and once the flames died down, he was gone.

"Hibari-san.."

Hearing that meek voice, the skylark suddenly remembered the boy he just took out the his rival's grasp. He turned to him and calmly walked forward. Now knowing for a fact that he likes the boy and vice-versa, it would be awkward if they don't confront the situation. So he was going to confront him.

When he stood in front of the little brunet, he saw him trembling. For a few minutes, an awkward silence fell over them. Annoying with Hibari decided it was now or never.

"Herbivore." He said, causing the other to look at him, eyes quivering not from fear but from the nervousness oozing out of him. They stayed silent again, the awkward tension started again. Being fed up with the silence, Tsuna was the one who spoke.

"L-Listen, Hibari-san, I-I-I know y-you must have heard w-what I said and I know you probably don't feel the same way t-that I feel for you, b-bit I really l-like you. I think i even l-love you. I know us w-will never happen, but a-at least I told you. What I said was true. A-And I believe in what I said even though you don't like me." Tsuna replied, certainty towards the last sentence. After he made the declaration, he averted his eyes from the ashen blue-grey orbs that had the power to bore holes on him. He really found the ground more interesting that the other's eyes.

He saw the skylark hand go up. He flinched when he saw a hand go towards him. But he felt said hand gently run through his gravity defying hair affectionately. He looked up with a confused expression when he saw his cloud guardian gaze at him with a gentle expression. Almost loving. Seeing that, Tsuna's eyes softened, giving him a small smile. The, Hibari spoke.

"Did you not hear me? You are mine. Gender does not constrain me. I will not let you live without me. I will not allow you to."

Hibari slowly circled his arms around the boy's petite waist and gently held their bodies pressed together. Tsuna lightly blushed and his smile widen. He slowly and lightly out his arms around the prefect, feeling the warmth on his neck and body. Tsuna moved a little so his bangs covered his eyes. "But why? Why you would like me? I'm Dame-Tsuna."

"The very same reason you have taken a liking towards me." He tilted the brunet's head up; making the boy look at him and leaned his face in dangerously close. "And besides, I always have been fond of cute, small animals." As soon as that was said, the prefect leaned in even closer and gently pressed their lips together.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt the prefect kiss him but slowly closed. The feeling of their lips being pressed together felt new, foreign and rather nice to him. He was glad that he finally got the kiss from the right person he was saving it for.

Soon after that, the third-year started to move slowly. He turned his head to the side, deepening the kiss and ran his tongue across the other's bottom lip. Tsuna, being unsure of what to do, opened his mouth and as soon as he did, he felt a velvety muscle run quickly across his teeth. Slightly taken back at the sudden intrusion, he pushed his tongue back and let the other explore.

Hibari was more that content to be able to explore the boy he is kissing's mouth for real. It felt exactly how it was in his dreams. They felt like the inside of a rose and it had a taste he soon became addicted to, never wanting to part ways with. So he searched as much as he can, touch everything that can be touched. and reach as far as he could go, as if this was the last time he was going to taste it. He gently licked the other's tongue, coaxing it to playing. After a moment, it responded shyly, getting lead into a dance it didn't know the steps to. The kiss was sweet and passionate, saying they statement they both felt for each other. _I love you._

Finding air a growing problem, Hibari reluctantly pulled away, not wanting his new lover to pass out. Tsuna was panting hard, greedily taking in the air all around him.

When he was breathing normally, he looked at Hibari, smiling brightly. "I-I love you, Hibari-san." Tsuna stated as he reached up on his tippy toes and lightly kiss Hibari on the cheek and hugged him like a child. Tsuna didn't expect for the other to say it back because Hibari was more of a man of action. He tenderly stroked the brunet's hair lovingly, feeling the locks of hair come and slip through his finger. He gently pushed Tsuna back, causing him to look at him.

Tsuna didn't know if he was imagining things, but he thought he saw the latter _smile._ Normally, the prefect would have either a smirk, a scowl, or no expression at all donning his face. But never a smile. Knowing he was the only one that got to see this side of Hibari made him very warm. But the next words said made him feel all too special.

"As do I, Tsunayoshi."

Then the two started to walked towards Tsuna's house, seeing it was late and his mom was probably worrying about him. As they were walking, Hibari stuck out his hand. The other, noticing it, lightly blushed and bashfully took it and smiled to himself knowing that the guy of his dreams was now his lover and he couldn't be any more happier.

* * *

"It's done, though I wish not to do this again; I do not want to betray my sweet Basil-chan." Mukuro said walking forward.

"Hn. Good. Now they are together."

"Most likely. Now where is my cut for doing this favor, Acrobaleno Reborn?"

The said infant just smirked. "I have sent it to Kokuyo land along with a letter. I'm sure you will find it to your liking. I do thank you for your help."

"Kufufu...I hope so too. Until next time, Arrivedecchi." As soon as that was said, Mukuro slowly faded away along with flames of the mist until he was gone completely.

Seeing him leave, Reborn started to walk home, ready to crush his pupil's happiness with some Spartan training.

* * *

{ One month later}

It's been a month since Hibari and Tsuna started a relationship. Things were pretty normal at the moment but in the beginning, they had to say otherwise due to the people's reaction.

It just so happens that Reborn (who else really?) had called everyone to come to his house for Tsuna's dad "homecoming." But I think we all know why he called them over.

Anyways, when they got in from of the doorstep, they turned towards each other. Tsuna wrapped his arms around the other's neck and Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna. Tsuna gently put his head on the skylark's chest, feeling the other's heart beat and taking in the scent of his new lover. The latter stroke the boy's hair affectionately and they stayed in a comfortable silence. The brunet abruptly lifted his head up only to show a bright smile. Seeing this, Hibari also smile and his hand back to reunite with the other hand around the waist. The both looked into each other's eyes who's expression showed true contentment. Their smiles faded away as they leaned closer and closer towards each other until their lips meant for a second time that day. They were too engrossed in their actions that they didn't notice the door they were standing in front of, opened.

"Arae? Tsu-kun?"

The kiss abruptly stop and they looked at each other wide-eyed. Tsuna back away from the other and turned to face his mom, looking as red as a tomato from the embarrassment.

"Kaa-san?! W-"

"Is this the guy you've been telling me much about?" Nana interrupted happily.

Tsuna's cheek's only reddened in response if it was possible at this point. He looked towards the prefect who seemed to be amuse by all of this. Assuming the prefect would say something a bit hurtful, Tsuna was caught off guard when the prefect did something unexpected.

He bowed lowly towards the woman and got back up. "Hello, Sawada-san. My name is Hibari Kyoya, your son's lover." He said politely, smiling slightly.

"Arae?! You're such a gentlemen! It's very nice to know that my son is in protective hands! And please, call me Nana. Please stay inside for dinner that is getting ready." Nana opened the door all the way while stepping to the side to let them both in.

When Hibari suddenly heard noises, he wanted to leave because the more voicing he heard meant more crowding. But one cannot simply no to Nana so he gently took Tsuna's hand away inside. He regretted it the second after.

He saw Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru, Ryohei, Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin, Basil, Ietmitsu, and Reborn all in the living room with Bianchi coming in. They all stopped when they saw the two enter the room and holding hands while they were at it. Pretty much everyone except for the younger ones know what that meant.

Gokudera fainted knowing his beloved Jyuudaime is with that "bastard" in his terms. Yamamoto and Ryohei congratulated them. Reborn smirked, knowing they were already together. Basil just smiled. He wasn't the only one in love with a dangerous being seeing as he dates Mukuro. Kyoko and Haru giggled and clapped their hands. They were happy that their friend finally get the person he loves and they have a real life yaoi couple. Ietmitsu smiled. Based on what Reborn and his wife told him, he knew his son was in good hands.

* * *

At the moment, they were in Hibari's apartment, back from their date. They went to the amusement park (Tsuna's idea) and they went to Hibari's apartment after. Right now, the two were contently in silence watching C.S.I, with Tsuna on Hibari's lap, resting his head on Hibari's chest. Hibari then to the initiative to gently turn the brunet's head away from the TV and claimed his lips gently, tasting a taste he never got tired of. Tsuna, catching on that this was going to be a make-out session, he parted for a moment to position himself correctly and sat back on Hibari's lap, now facing him. Tilting their heads, their seemingly innocent kiss turned into a rough one.

The prefect licked at the other's bottom lip who parted instantly for the tongue to make way. Tsuna put his arms around the prefect's shoulder, going in deeper within his lap. The tongue explored the cavern it never got bored of exploring. It coaxed the other's tongue to play with it, resulting in a war. Moans can be heard as saliva run down their chins but they didn't stop. It was when Hibari started to slip his hand under the boy's shirt that said boy stopped the kiss.

"Hibari-san..."

"Still not ready yet?" In the past two weeks, Hibari has been trying to take their relationship to another level by starting to introduce intercourse but Tsuna wouldn't allow it. He was too scared that he might not be able to take it. "I'm sorry..."

He got off of Hibari's lap and sat on next to it. "I'm not ready yet. I know that it hurts you..." Tsuna looked at him with sorry eyes. He knew Hibari want to have sex with him so bad, but he couldn't give him that just yet...

Hibari sighed and kissed Tsuna's forehead. "It's alright. I will wait until you are ready." He said in monotone.

Tsuna hated when the prefect used a monotone voice with him. It meant Hibari wasn't happy with him. Not annoyed but just unhappy. Hibari sighed again and got up. As he walked away, he felt something grab his wrist, preventing him from walking any further.

"I'll...I-I'll do it...I-I'm ready..." Tsuna said.

Hibari turned to look at the other. Normally, Hibari would have just took that and fuck him but he remember the stupid's illusionist words and how Tsuna almost believed him. He wanted to prove him wrong. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'll wait a little bit longer for you."

Tsuna stood up. "N-No. R-Really, I'm ok with it."

"Tsunayoshi.."

"Don't you want too?" The brunet said with puppy dogs eyes. Then, as if something possessed him, his eyes turned not so innocent. He had the audacity to lean up and ghostly whispered in Hibari's ear. "I want too."

The prefect's eyes widened. Never has he seen Tsunayoshi like this. And feeling the other's breath seductively whisper made him snap. He is going to have what he wanted. He grabbed Tsuna's wrist and lead his to bedroom.

Once he got Tsuna into the bedroom, he pushed him on the bed, Tsuna landing with a soft muffled thud. He quickly crawled on top of the smaller boy and nuzzled his face into the boy's neck. The boy's _unmarked_ neck that was begging to messed up. But still remembering Mukuro's words, Hibari warned him in advanced.

"You do know that I shall not stop until I get my release, no matter what you do."

Then brunet wrung his arms around his cloud guardian and lightly chuckled. "Then don't stop until then."

As soon as those words let Tsuna's mouth, he gave a feral growl and bite into the brunet's neck enough to draw blood, earning him a intake gasp, but no protest. He sucked the blood off and licked his work. He leaned back and admired it. He did pretty good. He went back down and continued to work, all the while sliding his hands up Tsuna's shirt. seeing the shirt being a problem, he stopped his ministrations to pulled it off the brunet, exposing the other's creamy skin. He lustfully licked his lips. Tsuna looked so...delectable. Half-lidded lustful eyes, neck fills with dozens of hickeys and still more to come, and the mewl moans the other did made his arousal painful. But he wanted to saved that for later. Right now he wanted to savor the moment of having the brunet. Like his dreams.

He went to Tsuna's collarbone and made a wet hickey trail from there until he came across Tsuna's little pink buds. Without warning, he licked it. "Ah!" and a slightly arch back was all he got as a response. Liking the response, he lightly bite it, his hand squeezing the other nipple. He sucked, licked, bit the bruised bud in his mouth was erected. He then switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Tsuna clenched and unclenched the bed sheets. He didn't understand what he was feeling about this. At first, he only agreed to it to make Hibari happy but now, he was starting to enjoy this. He liked having his body getting this treatment. It felt amazing. He could barely think because his mind was being too dazed by the way the prefect would play with his nipples. He felt Hibari unzip his cargo pants, go inside and grab his member. He gasped loudly. He felt Hibari softly rub it. He wiggled his way out the pants, leaving him with only his boxer. Thinking Hibari had too much clothes on, he started to pull at the hems of the shirt. "T-Too much...clothing.." He said between pants.

Hibari, getting the message, took off his shirt and threw it aimlessly on the floor. He grabbed Tsuna's wrist, putting them to both side of his head. He let himself drop a little so that their hard crotches rubbed against each other.

"Hahh...Hibari-sannnnnnnn..."

He got off of Tsuna and went lower, hovering over Tsuna's crotch area. He started to pull the boxer light blue boxers until hands stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"No." Tsuna said. "Don't do that." He sat up from the bed and started to fiddle with Hibari's zipper. "I want to give you the blowjob instead."

Hibari couldn't tell which he was shocked more by: the statement Tsuna made or the fact the Tsuna knew what he was going to do _and_ know what it was. But nonetheless, he took up the offer by sitting on the bed and letting Tsuna go on his knees.

Tsuna unzipped his lover's pants with his teeth. When it was finally undone, he want inside Hibari's boxers and pulled out his erected, proud, and not to mention huge cock, earning him a sigh of relief from the other. Tsuna started at it in awe and disbelief. How the _heck_ is that things going to fit in his mouth? He tried wrap his hand around but saw that his hand only wrapped some of it, not all. He used both hands now and started to move his hands up and down the member, earning him light and breathy moans from the other.

He licked the tip and looked up, as if asking for approval. Hibari just smiled at him and slid his fingers through Tsuna's hair encouraging him, with a small smile on his face. Tsuna looked back down at the organ in his hand. Tsuna put the dick in his mouth, trying to take as much as he can in one go. He couldn't believe how big it was. Tsuna had to stretch his mouth a bit more than usual to make it fit. He started to bob his head up and down trying to get more of it in his mouth without choking himself. Since he could only take half of it in his mouth, he made up for the rest of it by handjobing the part he couldn't take it.

Hibari lightly moaned while continuously petting Tsuna's hair. He leaned a bit to see his cock disappear in Tsuna's mouth. It was a wonderful sight to see. Then he felt his nearing. So he decided to warn Tsuna in advance.

"Tsunayoshi, I'm coming. Take it all."

Not even a second after, hot white semen squirted in Tsuna's mouth. He tried to take it all in his mouth but since he was a first timer, some slipped down his chins. Hibari pulled him up to lick the excess semen, tasting himself. "Did you have fun?" Hibari asked rhetorically.

He then pulled Tsuna onto the bed and went on top of him. "Now it's my turn." He smirked.

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

Tsuna cuddled closer to Hibari getting more of his scent and warmth; placing his head on Hibari's chest. "Can we do this again?" He asked yawning, fatigue from their session slowly taking over.

Hibari just chuckled and asked another question as he petted Tsuna's gravity defying hair. "Who do you belong to, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"I belong to Hibari Kyoya and no one else." He yawned again and finally let sleep take over.

Hibari smirked. His wet dreams came true. He stared at Tsuna's cute sleeping expression before kissing his forehead. He couldn't wait until the next time they did it. Soon enough, he started drifting into his own dreamless dream. _I love you, my sky._

**AN: So what do you think? You like? I'm sorry I didn't fully type out the smut scene~ But there is still more to come don't worry :T. Anyways, if you like that, maybe you will like my next story~ It's called "The Revelation Of the Uke's!" Multiple pairings, it's going to be humorous, smutty, and downright...uke-ish tee-hee! I know you will love it~! New stories are coming out too like a Mukuro x Basil story, chapter five of Between Us (Love), another B26 one-shot~ wait a little then you can check it out. **

**Please review! It makes me happy! I'll even give you cookies *holds out cookies* Until then, Sayonara minna-san! Don't forget to review! In the other stories, I promise to write out the full smut scene! =D *waves good-bye***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is my story. NOT THE ANIME. That belongs to Akira-sensei :)**

**Pairings: 1827, 6984, 8059 later~ (Basil will speak normal-ish)**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I was a bit sick. So I decided that I wanted to make a story that was a bit darker but not too dark. If you look at my profile, you can see that my writing is very poor in quality and I'm trying my best to improve for you guys. Please don't bash me. I'm still learning. But nonetheless, I hope you still like the story :)**

* * *

**..{Wet Dreams Chapter Two}..**

**The Man...**

* * *

_He couldn't take it. His body couldn't handle the pain and pleasure it was receiving. The feelings of euphoria and being split in two from the lower extremities wasn't what his body was prepared for._

_His wrist were pinned above his head. His gravity defying soft brown hair was spread in a crazy matter on the white pillow. Old, clear, salty tears were now stained an off white on his cheek with newly formed tears coming. His orange shirt was shredded almost to nothing with his cargo pants and his neon green underpants somewhere in a pile on the floor. His shoes were no longer on his feet leaving his naked; exposed for everyone to see. Or rather him to see._

_He whimpered and cried; begging for the man on top of him to stop. But he didn't listen. He just grip his hips harder and thrust into him more ferociously than before. In and out, in and out, the man thrusted, seeming not to care whether or not the body underneath him couldn't take it._

_His vision suddenly became clearer and he opened his eyes that he didn't remember closing and looked at the man. No features. Or at least any feature he could figure out. But what he did notice and could see was a black chain necklace with a all-black sunflower with an off-black boarder hanging from it on the man's neck and spiky jet black hair. For some reason, he found this...familiar. It felt as if he knew and saw this man but...he didn't know where._

_Then his oxygen was closing in. He couldn't breathe. Black started to make his way into his vision. This was all too much. But what he didn't get was...why? Why was this happening to him? As his consciousness started to slip away from him, he heard the mysterious man say something._

_"I am coming for you, Sawada Tsunayoshi..."_

"No!" Tsuna woke up in a fright. His hair was matted to his head, sweating profusely. He greedily gulped tremendous amounts of air as he scanned his location. He was in the reception room. He sighed in relief.

It's been a week ever since their _almost_ first time and still, these nightmares came. After the blowjob, Hibari pulled him up and crawled on top of him.

_-Flashback begins_

_Hibari then pulled Tsuna onto the bed and went on top of him. "Now it's my turn." He smirked as he started another attack on Tsuna's neck._

_Tsuna felt his lover's hands roam all over his body, one at the nape of his neck to keep him in place and another tugging on his boxer. As he was slowly becoming exposed, he stopped Hibari's hand out of impulse._

_"W-Wait, Hi-Hibari-san."_

_Hibari stopped his work to glare at Tsuna. "What is it, Tsunayoshi?" He asked, irritation present in his voice._

_Tsuna inwardly winced at the tone. This wasn't going to end well. "P-Please don't. G-Gomen but can we stop? I-I don't feel comfortable d-doing this,"_

_His cloud guardian gave a feral growl as he removed his face from his neck to lean in menacingly to Tsuna's face as he saw Tsuna outwardly flinched. "You should be of full awareness of the warning I have given you beforehand. I will not stop until I am satisfied." He grabbed the brunet's hands and held them above his head. He switched them to one hand and used his other hand to play with an already bruised nipple._

_"Ah!" Tsuna screamed as he felt his nipple being abused again. More screams came out as Hibari bit him, twice as harder than before as if to get a message across. Tears arose on the rims of Tsuna's eyes as he felt hiccups coming. He didn't want to do this. Physically, mentally, and emotionally, he knew he was going to break if Hibari continued his actions. But Hibari wasn't the only one to blame here. The raven did give him a warning before they started this. He should've taken heed to that. And it looks like Hibari didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. So he closed his eyes, bit his lip, try to accept it all without a second thought. 'To make Hibari-san happy with me' were the words that the brunet kept chanting in his head. Maybe it would make it a bit easier._

_He slowly tugged down Tsuna's pants for a second time, after being interrupted the first time. He licked what was probably the twentieth working on Tsuna's neck and chest when he felt wetness on his head. He looked up and saw that Tsuna had his eyes tightly shut and he was biting his lips so hard that you can see the drops of blood coming around it; trying to take everything he was doing to him as tears fell._

_"When you are being intimate with him, he wouldn't care whether or not you're uncomfortable with what he's doing or if it is hurting you too much. All that would matter to him is if he has reached euphoria."_

_The words of the stupid pineapple resounded in his head. Was that really how he was acting right now? Not caring how Tsuna felt about what he was doing to him? He backed up a bit more to take in all of the brunet's features only to find that he was trembling. He heard the quiet muffled whimpers that Tsuna made as he forced himself to stay quiet from speaking out of turn again against Hibari._

_Seeing this made the raven feel a pang of guilt in his heart. Why would his lover consent to something his body wouldn't able to handle? Was it to make him happy? If he continued, that would only make Mukuro's words the more accurate. What if Tsuna believed him? He remembers as clear as day how much anger that was present within when he saw the illusionist almost kiss his herbivore and how Tsuna looks almost hesitant as if pondering if the remarks about the prefect deemed true or not. He didn't want Tsuna to believe these words._

_As more tears came out of Tsuna, he let hold on the wrists weaken and removed his hand that was tugging on the boy's boxers up to gently wiped a tear away. He saw the other's eyes open slowly, bewildered caramel orbs looking at him. _

_"Hibari-san?"_

_he sat up and let go of Tsuna's wrist completely. Inwardly grimacing seeing the boy's wrist were nearly bruised purple because of the amount of force he used, he brought one up to his lips and placed a tender kiss on it. Blue-grey orbs witnessed brown orbs widened slightly at the bruise and look at him, silently asking 'why' as the rims of his eyes started to fill with water again._

_Hibari completely got off of Tsuna and sat to the other side of the bed. He saw as Tsuna sat up shakily and looked at Hibari, his bottom lip quivering slightly. The prefect quickly and tightly embraced him, no longer able to see his herbivore look that way. The pang of guilt only got stronger when he felt wetness and the muffled sobs of the other on his lean, bare chest. He brung a hand up to run a hand though his lover's sienna locks, comforting him._

_"We do not have to do this, Tsunayoshi. I will wait until you are ready." Hibari whispered softly in the brunet's ear._

_Tsuna looked up, eyes puffy and he sniffled. "B-But Hibari-san wouldn't be happy with me i-if I don't do this." He looked down at his cloud guardian's chest and placed his small palms on it, seeing the contrast between it as he hiccupped again. "I want to be a-able to make Hibari-san happy with me, no matter what I have to do. And if Hibari-san wants to do this-..." His voice broke as he was unable to finish the message. His small palms went into balls of fists and he began to tremble again. He heavily breathed as tears ran down his face again. He slowly closed his eyes and leaned into the warm chest, seeking comfort within it. He felt Hibari's calloused hand gently rubbed his back lightly in circular motion; successfully soothing him and quieting his sobs._

_Hibari pulled him back to look at him. The blue-eyes that Tsuna saw weren't cold and malicious nor annoyed and disgusted but they were gentle and warm, the look he only had the privilege of seeing._

_"It's ok. I will wait a little more." Hibari cooed as he cupped Tsuna's smooth, baby face. He slightly turned his head to the side and leaned it until his lips met the other's soft ones into a warm chaste kiss._

_The brunet know that his lover had too much pride to verbalize an apology. After all, Hibari Kyoya was a man of action rather than words. So he knew the kiss was his way of saying the two words that would definitely put a dent in his pride if he said them. 'I'm sorry'. The kiss parted not a second after and he brung his arms around the raven's neck and hugged him. He once again laid his head on Hibari's chest, feeling the other's soft heartbeats in sync with his. He felt a smile creep up his face and he sighed. He let his eyelids dropped closed, content in the peaceful silence they were in. 'I wish it could stay this way' were the last thoughts in Tsuna's head as he drifted off into slumber._

_-End flashback_

Thinking about their first time almost made Tsuna forget about his nightmare. Almost. The nightmare was too terrifying for him to forget. Two days after their near first time, the Vongola Don has been constantly having the same dream every time he went to sleep. Each time he dreamt, the dream always consists of a mysterious guy, painfully taking his innocence and ultimately, breaking his body. At first, he thought that the man was Hibari if they continued but after each dream, pieces of the man would reveal himself and it proved it wasn't. The man was darker in skin color and Hibari's hair was longer and less spikier than the man. Though the dream subliminally differentiate, the sequence always happened in the same order.

The man starts to play with his body and later penetrate him without warning; without preparation. The burning sensations would be unbearable and when he would try to fight back in defense, he would find himself immobilized by the other. The man would thrust mercilessly into him, violently pounding into the tight hole the brunet has a muscle inside ripped and thick, red liquid would ooze out of the hole and onto the guy's member, acting as some kind of lubrication. As he would start to black out because of the pain, the man always say the same words dream after dream verbatim.

_"I'm coming for you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

* * *

_THUMP~ _A loud thump resounded in his head. Every time he thinks of this nightmare, a intense headache would come. He brung his hand to his head and clutched it hard, hope the feeling would go away.

"ACK!" He screamed as he clutched his head harder. Clear tears starts to enter his vision and down his face. The dream played in his head like a broken recorder. He started to hyperventilate; he felt as if all the air in his lungs were forcing themselves out. He looked around and saw it had different color schemes, distorted and spinning. This is the worst migraine he had so far. The pain was turning extremely unbearable to the point he might black out until he was quickly and forcefully introduced into a warm chest. He sniffled in the natural smells of it and almost immediately, the pain became a bit more bearable. He felt safe and protected in this person's arms. He tilted his head up a bit to see his protector only to see him staring back down at him.

"Are you alright, Tsunayoshi?" Though his voice and face remained stoic, his eyes were all Tsuna need to know that he worried his lover.

He unclenched his head to wrap his arms around Hibari's lanky but strong torso, turned his face to the side and muzzled into the chest like a neko. "H-Hai, Hibari-san." He weakly smiled.

"Another headache?"

He nodded in response. He heard the other sigh through his nose and gently parted away from the embrace. He got up and walked to his desk, opened the top right-side drawer, and took something out of it. He walked beck to sit olive green couch with Tsuna, took a glass of water from the coffee table (when did that get there?) and opened his hand, revealing a transparent orange medicine bottle with what seemed to be little light blue pills in it. Tsuna stared at it with curiosity. What is this?

"These are migraine pills." Hibari spoke, as if reading his mind. "You are to take these."

Not one to question Hibari, he took the bottle that were offered to him, untwisted the cap, and took two small blue pills with tiny imprinting that said in kanji "Advil". He threw them to the back of his throat, took the water Hibari gestured to him and ranked it, forcefully shoving the pills down his throat. Gosh, how he hated taking pills. It was disgusting to him. The feel of something thick like a lump being unwillingly shoved down your esophagus with the nasty aftertaste wasn't something particularly enjoyed. But nonetheless, he took it anyways.

"T-Thank you, H-Hibari-san."

"Hn." Came the usual reply. "It is getting late. You should go home."

Tsuna looked at the window and indeed, the sun was setting. Usually, he would jump, frantically kiss his lover goodbye, and run towards home as if he was being chased by scary mafia men. But this time he was allowed to take his time due to the fact that a certain scary hit man was in Italy for urgent business and he wasn't going to be back for another two days. "Ah, you right. I should be going now."

He turned back around to Hibari. He closed in and gave the prefect a goodbye peck and moved back just as soon as he came. It seems it wasn't enough because the moment he went back, Hibari grabbed him by the nape and forced him back into a searing kiss. Tsuna scooted closer to Hibari, wrapping his arms around his neck as he closed his eyes. The prefect moved his hands from the nape to the boy's slender waist and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. He licked at Tsuna's bottom lip and Tsuna parted willingly and he darted his tongue right into the other's mouth.

Only Kami-sama knows how much he loved the brunet's mouth. It was just so addicting. He made his muscle touch everything that was in Tsuna's mouth, exploring the familiar carven. He licked the other's tongue, successfully getting into a fight. The tongues acted like swords as they clashed together in a passionate battle. Saliva started to slowly drip down their chins, unsure who's liquid was who's.

"Hibari-saaaaannnnnn." Tsuna whined into the kiss. "I have to go home mmm..."

Hibari parted the kiss, a string of saliva connecting then from their bottom lips which he broke slightly seductively. "Really now?" He leaned closer to Tsuna and licked his bottom lip, a victorious smirk adorning his face as he successfully made his lover as red as a tomato.

"Y-Yes."

"Then you are aware of the compensation you must make in order to go home."

Before Tsuna could ask what that meant, Hibari gave him the first order. "Stand."

Though confusion was written all over his face, he complied anyways. "Sit on my lap facing me." Hibari ordered, emphasizing his point by lightly patting his thighs with his right hand, smirk becoming wider.

Tsuna stiffened. Sure, he has sat on the prefect's lap before but the smirk on his face got him a bit terrified. But only pondering on this wouldn't get him home, and knowing his cloud guardian, he wasn't going to allow him to leave until he was fully satisfied. So he swung his right leg over Hibari's thighs and sat on him, shifting himself left and right to balance himself and to get comfortable. He made sure that was a measurable distance between them.

The raven's smirk turned into a frown. "Why so far, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari teased, frowned turning into a playful smirk. "Come closer. You cannot simply do your compensation to go home being this far away from me."

Seeing where the other was getting at, Tsuna slid himself closer and put his arms on Hibari's shoulders, not connecting them in the back. He slowly leaned in, tilting his head a bit to the side and stole a sweet kiss from other's lips and leaned back, hearing a soft 'pop' sound when they parted. He leaned forward to kiss again, sated to feel Hibari responding and moving in sync with him. It was always these sentimental moments that makes Tsuna fall more in love with Hibari than he was before. Yes, he was dangerously strong, cruel, doesn't listen to anyone nor follow anyone's will, inconsiderate, and cold-hearted to anyone who didn't know him personally. But this wasn't with the brunet. Though he used that way about Hibari, once he started to date him, his whole perspective of him changed. To him, he was protective, he was kind to him, he listened to him, was considerate of him (sometimes), and most of all - loved him. A world without Hibari in his life? That would be hell on earth.

It was until a hand started to play with the hem of him school shirt did he stop the never-ending kiss. "Hibari-san..."

Seeing the 'look' in his lover's eyes, Hibari sighed softly. "Go home." He ordered gently.

Tsuna couldn't help the sad smile that crept up on his face as he felt Hibari's arms disappear from his body. He got off of the prefect's lap and walked to grab his school bag. When he turned around, he saw Hibari, already up from the olive green couch, walking to the door the door to show him out. After sharing their last goodbye kisses for the day, Tsuna left room reception room, on his way to his home to enjoy the last of Reborn-free day.

* * *

"Tadaima." Tsuna said as he walked, through the door to inside his house. "HIE!" He shrieked as he was glomped to the floor by a gigantic man. But seeing the blonde hair and the dumb grin on the man's face, he knew exactly who it was. "Otou-san!"

Iemitsu got off from the floor and pulled his son up also. "Okaeri, Tsu-kun! He said happily.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! DAME-TSUNA FELL!" Lambo guffawed annoyingly.

"Lambo! That's mean!" I-pin scolded as he kicked him back of the head. Lambo fell. "Gotta...stay...calm..."

"Arae? Tsu-kun's home?" Nana questioned his poked her head out the kitchen door opening. "Oh he is! Okaeri nasai Tsu-kun! Basil-kun is upstairs. Dinner is almost ready. Why don't you play with him?" She said over the loudness of Lambo's crying.

Thinking that was a better idea than staying with a cry-baby and his father, he took off his shoes and went upstairs. When he opened the door to his room, he sees Basil sitting on his bed, reading a letter in his hand with a few papers in the side of him, with a small smile on his face.

"Another letter from Mukuro?" Tsuna said with a knowing smile as he went to sit next to Basil.

Basil, unfazed at the sudden action and statement, looked at Tsuna next to him and smiled. "Yea. He told me about his part in Reborn-san's plan to get you and Hibari-dono together."

A pierce of guilt suddenly stricken Tsuna's heart as he remembered that day. He had completely forgotten that Mukuro was Basil's lover. And the fact that he almost _kissed _him...If his love *cough* obsession *cough cough* for Hibari wasn't as strong and he were to give in, he would've betrayed a good friend. "Listen...Basil-kun, I-"

"Almost kiss Mukuro-dono that day?" Basil finished for him. Hearing the soft gasp and seeing Tsuna's eyes widened, he continued reading the letter his beloved wrote to him and continued. "Mukuro-dono told me about it that day he did it. He told me even if you were to give in, he wouldn't have kissed you anyways." He lightly giggled at the sigh of relief that came from Tsuna but looked at him, seriousness present in his eyes. "But telling you this is not why I am here, Sawada-dono. We need to talk."

Tsuna tilted his head. "What do you mean? Usually when you and Otou-san is here, that means everything is ok in Italy."

"They are but I am to tell you of a warning."

Seeing the seriousness in the other boy's eyes meant it must be serious. "What warning?" Tsuna said, also serious now.

"I came here on a mission to search more information of a boy, around our age, here in Japan."

"What boy?"

Basil put down the letter in the pile of papers to the side of him and pulled out one from the bottom of the pile and put it on his lap for Tsuna to see.

Tsuna leaned forward to look and his eyes widened at what he saw. The man looked exactly liked Hibari except his hair was a bit shorter and spikier and instead of ice blue-grey eyes, it was crimson red but had an identical scowl on his face like the prefect. He looked at Basil in disbelief. "Who is this?" He questioned, wondering why his look-a-like was looking alot like his lover.

"This is the soon-to-be eight boss of the Girasole familglia, Massimo."

The Vongola Decimo vaguely remembered Reborn talking about this family. They were like a shadow family, rarely seen but infamous for sexual tendencies. They were like a series of rapists and murderers, killing all who got in their way and if they deemed their victim was worthy enough, they would rape them. He shuddered as he remembered more of the info he got from Reborn about them. He didn't want to encounter them.

"I have yet to find where he resides in Japan yet but I do know it's in Namimori. Do be careful of him and take heed to this warning, Sawada-dono. He has been trained all his life and he is dangerous." Basil said, worry laced in his voice.

Tsuna solemnly nodded. He inspected the picture once more, looking up and down of the 10-by-12 size picture of Massimo, from the roof of his head to the part a bit below the shoulder's where the picture ends. He had a black shirt on. Nothing looked out the ordinary until his orbs came across a vaguely familiar black chain necklace with an all-black sunflower with an off-black boarding around it. His eyes flew wide like saucers. That looked like the exact same necklace that the man was wearing from his dream... But that couldn't be, right? He never saw the man before in his life. An air of uneasiness went through his as he continued to stare at the picture. He tried to tear his eyes away but he found that he can't.

A voice resounding in his head. Those words kept repeating as a painful drumbeat started to thump his head. "ACK!" He screamed as he fell over to the floor on his knees.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil panicked, leaning over to help the brunet. "Are you alright?!"

But those words fell on deaf ears. The drumbeats got louder and louder until it felt as if his head was going to explode. He shut his eyes tightly as visions of the dream played in his head a old-timey video tape in black and white only this time, the Girasole boss was the face that was present on the man's body.

_It's him...Massimo..._

_**"I am coming for you, Sawada Tsunayoshi..and you will not stop me.."**_

Everything went black...

* * *

**E/N: **Soooooooo what do you think of the fic going on the darker side? Well hopefully it's not too dark.

What do you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Give me feedback! Even a simple "hi" is ok with me :) If you have any questions, then you can go ahead and ask :) until next time..._ja ne!_

_Don't forget to review! :3_


	3. Chapter 3 : Akaibara Massimo part 1

**Pairing(s): 1827, 8059, 6984**

**Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda don't own~ happy?**

**A/N: **Meet the new characters! (last name first)

Akaibara Massimo- soon to be boss of Girasole. 15. Looks like Hibari but shorter, a bit more spikier hair, and crimson red eyes. OC

Sakakibara Sanosuke- Massimo's right hand man. 15. Akira from Monochrome Factor in shin form (for those for didn't watch this anime, WATCH IT! ITS FUCKING AWESOME!). Cloud guardian.

Ryuugamine Alfonszo- Storm guardian. Kaname from Vampire Knight. 16.

Ryuko- current boss and soon to be precedent of Massimo. In his early thirties. Ryuko from Monochrome Factor.

Girasole is a family of 7 main people (the rest of the guardians might be shown late on) who care for each other. They all have unnatural close relationship with one another as you will see later on. They are kind and playful with one another (most of the time) and it's very rare to find them angry at each other. Each guardian have a all black necklace with a black sunflower hanging from it and the embroidering of the petals will be the color of their flames. Ryuko gave his own to Massimo as a signal of Massimo being the new boss. Any other questions you have (whether for them or not) feel free to PM and I will gladly answer it. ^_^

My friend laughed at me when she read this because it's so unnatural to find people like them in KHR. ._.

**Thanks: **I would like to thank ** , VongolaDecimo27, Code-00, FallenxLinkin, SinjaLOVE, ikrose234, Sylvia-san, Kichou, and miHarU-mUsh **for reviewing! It really made my day~ also all who has added it as a favorite or followed it~ makes me happy that my work isn't complete crap! :D now, ON WITH THE STORY! I represent to you... THE GIRASOLE ARC! Enjoy :)

* * *

**..{Wet Dreams-Chapter 3}..**

* * *

**Akaibara Massimo part 1**

_**{Massimo's dream}**_

_He put his victim's hands above their head. He looked down in his bare chest and unconsciously licked his lips. The boy's slightly tanned, smooth, creamy-looking neck was nothing he ever saw before. It looked so tasty, inviting, untouched; begging for him to mess it up. He swooped down and took a big bite of the boy's meat, tasting something he has never tasted before. He heard the boy cry out, tears going unto his head from the male. Chills went up his spine. Those cries... _

_He wanted to hear more; he needed to hear more. Those cries...there were like ecstasy to him. He switched the hands to one hand and used the other hand to painfully grab the small boy's member. The boy's back arched off the bed with a grimaced expression on the boy's face as he let out a louder cry._

_"AHH! Ah...stop...please.."_

_He smirked as the cries turned into wails, the boy begging for him to stop as he twisted the boy's dick left and right, occasionally tugging and pulling down harshly. It wasn't long before the member became swollen; enlarged in disgusting ways and redder than the actual color "red"._

_He leaned down and harshly bit a nipple before engulfing it into his mouth. He bit down on it again, swishing the tip left and right like a children's game. He removed the hand from the member to sadistically play with the other nipple. He pulled out like he was trying to tear it away. The boy's back ached once again following a pained groan._

_"ACK!" The boy whimpered._

_He let the nipple fall out his mouth slowly as he looked at the boy. His spiky yet long sienna hair was spreading across the pillow in a demented way. Clear tears now an off white were lightly stained on his soft-looking cheeks. His eye were closed shut, emphasizing his beauteous black eyelashes that had little water droplets on their tips. He bit his quivering bottom lip, trying to hold in his shouts of anguish. His head was to the right, exposing his bestial stained neck with marks of different shapes and sizes, ranging from a crimson red to purple, that were all created by him. Each bite represented each newfound flavor his taste-buds encountered every time. It tasted sweeter than sugar, sometimes getting a smidgen of mouth-watering sourness. He knew the petite boy underneath him was different. Not only did he taste tantalizing but the voice that he carries...just thinking about the bemoans of poignant distress ripping from the deepest of his vocal chords, coming through his throat and audibly shouting out blaring noises, that alone makes him break out in pleasurable hives._

_**"Open your eyes."**__ He told his victim. He caressed the boy's cheek in mocking affection, gently turning the male's head to face him. He got to see more of the boy's features and all he saw was absolute. Seeing his victim didn't respond to his command, he squeezed the two wrists in his hand agonizingly, earning him a aching groan; music to his ears. His victim whimpered again before opening his eyes slowly opened and he saw it. They were nice and round like a girl's own, colored a pool of caramel-ish brown that anyone can get lost in. But the thing he loved the most about the orbs were the emotion that he could see oh so clearly. Fear. The one component that did wonders and miracles for him though he never wanted it to. It gave him all sorts of powers, made him feel supreme knowing that life and death for the victim were all in his hand. But he would never knew right away which he would choose for his victim. So he would play with you until then. He never wanted to believe the reality of what he was doing. His being never wanted to do this to people. He thought of this as playing, torturing you until the decision was made and that was exactly what he was doing to the boy; simply coming to a choice. But before he got to that, he wanted to keep this one a lot longer than he customarily would._

_He abruptly grabbed the boy's face with his hand; it was as soft as it looked. He saw the other give out an unintentional astonishing moan. His beautiful orbs, still in terror, were quivering, silently beseeching for the man to cease and let him go. He felt the boy's body trembling, intimidated by the sudden action. He leaned in closer. _

_**"I shall find you, my victim, Sawada Tsunayoshi.."**_

"MASSIMO!" He heard as heartless crystal clear water splashed all over his body, causing his muscles to clench up and shiver in arctic, his eyelids promptly going up revealing fiery crimson eyes meeting into a harsh glare but softened once they saw the culprit with the bucket in his hand.

"Sanosuke..." He said rather dazed from being asleep for so long as he looked over his right-hand man's outfit. He was wearing a buttoned up black shirt with two tails that end above his knees over a long sleeved white shirt. He had red pants and knee high black boots. His upper right leg was bandaged with white gauze wrapped around it a few times. And to top it all off, and an all black necklace with a sunflower hanging from it, a dark purple embroidering around the petals. "Going somewhere?" He asked rather used to seeing his cloud guardian dress this way, though he would only dress this way when going to do something.

"Yeah. And so are you but before that, Ryuko-san wants to have a meeting. Alfonszo asked me to come to get you; we obviously can't hold a meeting without our all mighty leader." He softly laughed the last word sarcastically, walking to the suitcase that was located in the corner of the modern Japanese hotel room to wear for said boss, putting down the bucket in the process.

Massimo chuckled openly at the dry humor. He was to his childhood friend referring to his such. He groaned for sitting up on the bed, completely unfazed by the water that soaked the portion of him that wasn't under the bronzed thick bed-spread. He removed the bed-spread and slowly got from it to walk to the bathroom in a dazed state and he would have succeeded if his leg didn't give out on him and he feel to his hands and knees, involuntarily making strained groans in the process. He closed his eyes.

"Oi! Mass! Are you ok?!" Sanosuke asked frantically, immediately at his boss's side, kneeled down in front of him, his hands on Massimo's shoulder. He searched over's Massimo's figure, wondering what could've caused but his red eyes widened once his noticed two things.

"You're shivering...and...y-your necklace..." He looked straight down at it and sure enough, the usually dull all black sunflower necklace with an off-black embroider was glowing a morbid orange and accelerating at an alarming rate. He removed his hands from the shoulder to gently lift Massimo's head to make eye contact and his eyes widened even more looking into unrecognizable orbs.

They were predatorily and feral, the crimson bursting with such power, it actually scared him. The eyes he saw every time he looked at Massimo were cool and rather friendly towards him. But now, there was only one word that can describe what he was staring into. Those were the eyes of a sadist. "M-Massimo..mo?" He stuttered hesitantly, as he saw a frightening smirk that place on Massimo's lips that chilled him to the bone.

Massimo abruptly snatched Sanosuke's wrists, making his right hand man gasp. This only made him smirk wider as he pounced on Sanosuke, forcefully pushing Sanosuke to the floor with him on top as he leaned in close, his breath ghosting over the other. He couldn't help himself. He wasn't thinking straight. Seeing his childhood friend so untouched irritated him to no end but he didn't know why. All he knew was that he wanted to taint it; stain it with his dark, mavolent presence and make a writhing mess of him with blood and cum as a favorable choice. But why? He never felt this way before. Matter of fact, he never had the urge to harm anyone in that kind of way unless provoked. The only person he really wanted to cause that kind of damaged to was...

His shivering came to a cease, his necklace's glow dimmed down at the sudden change of emotion and he looked at Sanosuke. His eyes were widened and his mouth was open slightly but nonetheless silent, waiting for what's about to happen. He slowly breathed in and out through his nose as he slowly weakened his hold on Sanosuke before letting out a sigh through his mouth and let his head into the crook of Sanosuke's neck; taking in his friend's scent.

"Mass..."

"This is what Ryuko was talking about wasn't he? He is in this town. _Both of them. _I just know it." Massimo said into his neck.

Sanosuke lightly shivered. "Are you sure?" He asked staring blankly at the ceiling, rather used to this. Their relationship has been unnaturally close ever since they first met through Ryuko. No matter how stoic Massimo seemed to people, he was the one of the very few that have seen Massimo like this and also the only one Massimo would do this to.

Massimo removed himself from the neck and got up and away from Sanosuke. "Yea."

Sanosuke looked into the identical orbs for a moment before getting up from the floor himself and walked towards the door. "Then let's tell Ryuko-san about this then. I picked out your clothes for you and put it on the bed. I'll tell Alfonszo and Ryuko-san that your coming. The meeting is in the usual place. I already finished your packing while you were sleeping." He look back. "You're leaving right after this meeting, got it?"

"Understood.."

* * *

His walk to the meeting room was rather a long one. He never did favor long walks because it made him ponder. Normally, he wouldn't have anything to ponder on but he did. Sawada Tsunayoshi. He remembered Sanosuke telling him about this particular boy a couple weeks ago. He was his age and he was the heir to the Vongola; a family just as influential and powerful as his soon to be inherited family. They were just in the light. He couldn't comprehend why he was dreaming about this boy. Alfonszo showed him a picture of the heir; he was smiling brightly into the camera and the background seemed to be some sort of living room. At first glance, he would've never thought that a boy as simple and innocent-looking as him would be able to actually being a rather sufficient boss. But that look in his eyes made him think even more about the male. The happiness within them. He knew that being a boss of such a family is very tiring ,even changes for the worse but he seemed to actually be...happy. And for some strange reason, no matter how much he loved to see people that are going through hardships such as these smiles as a symbol of their strength, he wanted to crush it. Take that smile of the boy and changed to an expression of pure and utter pain; blood and drool slowly dripping from his mouth and down his chin, cuts on his body with the same delicious liquid coming out, eyes half-lidded on the verge of blacking out with nothing but fear. Oh how enticing that sounded to Massimo; he was even shivering in anticipation. The scene in his mind with him using his favorite dagger to cut through the male's skin as if it was butter, the boy whimpering and crying underneath as he would ram into him so hard, it would tear the sensitive smile right in two. The power he would feel, the control he would have and it would all belong to him. He felt himself involuntarily smirk. Plus, a little surprise is waiting for him where he is going.

He came across a door that said in kanji "conference". He grabbed the golden doorknob and turned it, opening the smooth brown door. The first thing he noticed was a long brown table big enough to fit at least 18 people, with three people he recognized at the very end of it with black chairs. He saw Alfonszo with his legs crossed and his back slightly slanted forward to rest his chin on his hand very fancy-like with his right elbow on the black arm rest. He wore his usual outfit of all black dress shirt untucked with only the middle four buttons buttoned, showing off his chest and his lower stomach showing along with black slacks and dress shoes and to top it all off, a black necklace with a black sunflower hanging from it with a dark red embroidering the petals. He glanced over to Sanosuke who was sitting upright in his chair, a bored but confused expression on his face. He figured he was the cause of that. He saw the empty chair next to him which he assumed was where he would sit and at the very end of the table, he saw his precedent, Ryuko. He had known the man for as long as he can remember, teaching and training him how to become an effective and proper boss. He still remembered in the back of his mind the adventures that he, Sanosuke, Alfonszo, Ryuko, and a certain someone would take. He loved the man like the father he never had. Ryuko wore a white cloak with black trims over a long coat with red and gold trim. He wore six armbands, three on each wrists, and wore black gloves. He also wore two white belts across his waist, black pants and black boots. He didn't even noticed he dazed out until he heard said-man voice calling to him.

"It seems that the man of the hour has arrived. Yo, Mass." He said as raised his arms as a signal of hell before idly letting it drop down. The other two in the room turned their heads towards him before saying "yo" as well, mimicking the same sign as Ryuko did.

"Ohayo." He replied rather softly before walking towards his seat before taking the chair next to his right hand man. He looked down at the table and his eyes widened and his breath immediately hitched.

There, in the middle of the table, were 8 photos of 8 different teenagers, each looking as if they weren't know of the photo being taken of them but the camera got a good portion of their face and body were present. But that wasn't what caused his reaction towards it. It was the photo in the very middle that he automatically recognized for Sanosuke showed him the exact same photo a few weeks ago. Before he could stop himself, he reached for the photo and held it in both hands as if it was the most delicate thing ever held in his life. Carefully, he bought it close to him, staring right into those happy orbs, unaware of the smirks and the knowing glances that were exchanged between the three or did he noticed the more he stared at the photo, the more his necklace started to become from once all black to a warm glow and finally, a fiery orange.

"So that must be the boy little Sanosuke was talking about; Sawada Tsunayoshi." Alfonso said with realization and newfound interest seeing his boos in such a state for somebody.

Upon hearing the boy's name, he looked up quickly and his fiery necklace dimmed down. "What about him?"

"You seem to want to make him your first _real _victim. I have never actually thought about you choosing one considering you have the tendency to fight against your true form but it seems that this one has been called to you and you can't seem to help it. This was originally my mission but I gave it up and let you have it. And besides, if _he _saw us, _he _will surely attempt to kill us so it would be better for you to go."

Massimo caught on to what the older teen was saying and looked at _his_ picture on the table. An uncharacteristic terrifying smirk went across his face and he look towards his right hand man. "How long until school starts?"

Sanosuke gave him a equally terrifying smirk. "In about an hour. You should get going."

"I trust that you can handle this mission?" Ryuko piped in with a proud smirk on his face, loving to see how well he trained his boys and how fast they were growing up. He felt a rather gentle hand on his shoulder. When he turned his head, he saw it was Alfonszo's hand who was looking at him with a light smirk on his face but the feeling you got from it was anything but light.

"Yare, yare Ryuko-san. No need to fret." He turned his head towards Massimo. "I believe that our soon to be boss will successfully complete this mission; you have done well to train him as well as us. Getting his victim and _him _back to us is like killing two birds with one stone."

After a few more non-verbal communication glances amongst them before they decided yo go their separate ways for their missions, they all had one simultaneous thought.

_**'This is going to be fun...'**_

* * *

"...- so that makes us more that pleased that you want to study here, Akaibara-kun." Principle Yeager said with a gentle smile on his face as he talked to his new transfer student.

Massimo replied to him with a equally gentle smile. " Yes, I am also very excited to study here and sated to know that I fit Namimori standards. May I please receive my schedule?"

"Oh yes, that's right! Your schedule is with the disciplinary committee leader who will give you a tour around our schools and ways to get to your classrooms. He is waiting outside for you so please relax. I hope your first day here in beautiful school is a great one."

"I hope so also. Thank you for your kindness." Massimo flashed one more sweet smile before getting from the rather comfortable chair, grabbed his all-black Jan sport book bag, and dismissed himself. As soon as he turned his back was turn to the principle, he let his sweet smile turn into a smirk. This was just was too easy for him. As he walked away, flashbacks of memories and moments with a certain someone played freshly in his head. When he opened the door and closed it, he faced his right. His eyes widened for a second before going back to its original state once he saw the "disciplinary committee leader leaning against the will with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

_'Just the person I wanted to see.' _

Feeling a presence near him, said leader opened his eyes and blue-grey orbs enlarged and promptly got off the wall as he saw the look-a-like in front of him. Is that...? No, it couldn't be. _It shouldn't be._

"Konnichiwa, I'm Akaibara Massimo. Please take care of me." Massimo said with a sweet smile, amused to see the other's face taking on a dumbstruck look. He walked towards the other who was too out of it to notice.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around his other's torso and snuggles his face into his chest, glad to smell the same scent he had smelt several years ago. He assumed the other was still dazed , not feeling a reaction from him besides his breathing and steady heartbeat.

"You don't understand how long it's been. We missed you."

He closed his eyes and sigh in contentment before continuing.

_**"I missed you, Onii-san..."**_

* * *

**E/N: **Bet you didn't see that coming did you? Well to be honest, I strayed off my whole plot for this story so I don't even know where I'm going but don't worry, there will be a plot! XD I DO NOT plan on abandoning this story.

PS, has anyone watched D-GRAYMAN? I plan on making a multi-chapter fic for it and I'm halfway done but I will only put it up if anyone said they are interested in it. A preview will show up soon for the first half that I wrote so hopefully, I'll get feedback from you guys. It's a Tyki x Lavi and Kanda x Allen as a main pairings and it's a rather unusual master/slave fic. It's going to have a bit more graphic sexual content than most stories so those who cannot handle that, please don't read.

Please tell me what you think of this chapter! I love to hear back from you guys! And telling if I should put up the preview~

Until next time, ja ne! * waves happily* :)


	4. Chapter 4: Akaibara Massimo part 2

**Pairing(s): 1827 8059 6984**

**Disclaimers: If I owned, this anime would have been hardcore yaoi with these three pairing along with XS B26 and RL as the mains couple :P**

**Warning: YAOI, BOY X BOY, DONT LIKE, DO NOT FREAKING READ :)**

**A/N: **UUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! I HATE MY FREAKING COMPUTER! When I finished typing this, my computer blacked out on me and I didn't save it on time~ so I had to re-type this chapter AGAIN. So sorry for taking so long and this is conclusion of this part so this chapter is rather short ^^"

**Thank(s): **

**..{Wet Dreams Chapter 4}..**

**Akaibara Massimo part 2**

_Lightning crackled wickedly against the window, it's thunderous noises booming throughout the rather large room. He felt tears going down his face as he sat with his head between his clothed knees and his hand against his ears, trying to block out the terrifying noises. He made his hands pressed harder as more and more lightning crackling resounded._

_'I'm scared...' The boy thought softly. 'I-I'm scared...I don't want to be alone...'_

_He whimpered helplessly as new fresh tears surrounded the rim of his vividly crimson eyes. He hated this. He loathed being alone. No one would be there for him, no one would care for him, no one would __**love **__him._

_"Onii-chan..."_

_The very same moment the word left his lips, two slightly bigger arms wrapped around his abdomen like a blanket; engulfing him in the warmness. He quickly relaxed in the arms, sated to feel the safety and smell a familiar scent that no matter what always took part in calming him down. "Onii-chan..."_

_"Don't be scared. I'm here.." Kyoya said as he laid his head against his younger brother's back._

_Massimo moved, causing Kyoya to let go of him, and rearranged the position on the bed so that he was facing Kyoya and he was in the usual Japanese position with Kyoya mimicking the action. They both looked at each other, red orbs staring into blue orbs._

_The younger's eyes visibly soften as he stared at his older brother. "Onii-chan.." He said in a calm whisper moving slowly crawling towards his twin until their lips were inches apart though his head was a bit under Kyoya. "Okaa-san will get mad if she finds out that you're here."_

_Kyoya tilted his head down a bit so he could be eye-level with Massimo. "I don't care. You were scared of the storm and I protected you. I don't want to leave you alone." He leaned in even closer to the point where they could feel each other's breath ghosting over their faces. "I will __**never**__ leave you alone."_

_Kyoya brought his hand up to reveal a tissue and he started to wipe the wetness of tears off of Massimo. He lightly chuckled. "Why are you crying?"_

_The red eyed twin pouted and his lips slightly touched the other. "Mou...Onii-chan...Of course I would be crying. Onii-chan wasn't here with me."_

_Kyoya lightly chuckled once again. "Well, I'm here now so you don't have to cry. I will protect you."_

_"Onii-chan..."New tears blurred as a smile spread across his pristine face. He laughed though it sounded like a boy-ish giggle. "Thank you!"_

_The other gave him a small smile back. "That is what a big brother does."_

_Massimo turned his head to the side and looked down in embarrassment. Even though his smile softened, it still remained. "I like Onii-chan...I like Onii-chan alot. I-I think I l-love Onii-chan.."_

_Kyoya gazed in endearment at his younger twin. He used both of his hands to capture Massimo's face and made the younger look at him. He stared into the innocent crimson eyes before staring at the lips. He leaned closer and closer until his lips met the other._

_The kiss was chaste, sweet and overall loving. Even though he was young, he knew what he was doing. He also knew that what he was doing was __**wrong**__. He knew that leading his brother on wasn't right and that someday, he will eventually hurt him. But to him, all that mattered was __**now.**_

_Massimo pulled back after a few moments, looking down at his hands that were spread slightly and supporting him. "O-Onii-chan...A-Are we supposed to be doing this?" He would have continued had it not have been for Kyoya effectively silencing with another pop kiss._

_"Does it matter? All we need is each other. Does it really matter whether or not it is wrong? If it feel right therefore it is right."_

_Massimo sat back up into the Japanese position. He looked at Kyoya rather drowsy as if the words were a hypnotizing spell. He fell towards the older twin with the arms around the torso and his head on the other's chest, only making Kyoya move slightly but stayed in the position none the less._

_He inhaled and exhaled heavily. "Please...don't leave me Onii-chan...Promise me you won't leave me.." He whispered._

_Blue-grey orbs widened but softened right after. Hesitantly, he hugged and squeezed._

_**"I won't..."**__ He promised..._

Massimo felt a shock wave go through and completely on instinct, he let go of his brother and jumped back a few feet casually as a tonfa almost connected with him. When he looked at his older brother, he saw Hibari in a fighting stance with a glare to match but it seems the glare didn't have as much anger or painful promises than it normally would. He smirked to himself and a tinge of pride boasted within him once he noticed. He feigned a look of confusion and curiosity.

"What's wrong, Onii-san? You almost hit your litter brother."

"Why are you here? Hibari said, ignoring the statement that was said. He mentally winced once he realized that there wasn't much malice his voice usually held. Yes, it sounded rude but it was more of catching him in a bad mood rather than an actual threat. It seems that Massimo caught on to that.

Massimo giggled slightly. He smiled a smile that reminded the prefect of the memories he has buried long, long ago. "Seems you can't get mad at me, eh? I know you don't want to hurt me."

"Shut up." Was the immediate response and it came a bit more forceful bit it stilled lacked the anger components. "And answer the question. Why are you here?"

Massimo's smile softened. "I wanted to see you, Onii-san. I missed you. Not only me; Sanosuke, Alfonszo, even Ryuko-san misses you. Everyone in the family misses you. Because you left, I was forced to become boss. This"- he fished into his shirt and pulled out him sunflower necklace- "should not be mine. This should be Onii-san's!"

Massimo took a step closer and Hibari brung a tonfa up in a defense stance. Even though he knew his younger brother meant no harm, one can never be so sure. "Onii-san...come back to the family." The younger twin pleaded, smile long gone and no trace of amusement on his face.

"I cannot do that. I will not allow myself to be bound by a family." _'Never will I go over there. I left to escape and choose my own path. I don't belong to Vongola but I will never betray Tsunayoshi.'_

As if reading his mind, Massimo narrowed his eyes. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, huh?"

Upon hearing his lover's name out of the Girasole boss's mouth, his eyes widened involuntarily widened and he stiffened. His little brother was not supposed to know of him AT ALL. He remember in the past days before he left and he was training, Ryuko taught him about knowing their victims. Even though at the time they didn't think Massimo would need it, they taught the same things to him anyways. As far as he knew, Tsunayoshi never mentioned meeting this Hibari look-a-like meaning they have never met. If he says it...

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Current age 15. Born on October 14, native to Japan though, he is half-Japanese and half-Italian. He is the 10th boss of Vongola wielding a sky flame. His resolve: to protect those around him with his own two hands so that they can watch the fireworks and laugh together." Massimo finished, a light smirk appearing on his face when Hibari's eyes even more. He knew what this meant.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi was Akaibara Massimo's targeted victim. **

"Onii-san, is Sawada Tsunayoshi more important than me? I know that the feelings we shared together are still there somewhere within you. You are center of my life, no matter what happened. But the real question here is who do you think is the center of your life; Sawada Tsunayoshi or me?"

Hibari brought his hand that was raised up back to him before looking down and turning it slight to the side to glare intensely at the floor, the angry component coming back but not at the object he wanted to be at. He made his decision.

"I see." Massimo said solemnly. "Onii-san's love for me has been taken away by Sawada Tsunayoshi." His voice dropped to a deadly tone. When Hibari look back up at the statement, crimson eyes were so cold and emotionless. "Anyone who takes away my brother's affection must be destroyed."

This time, Hibari glared a glare worthy enough to called a deadly glare. He hissed. "I will kill you before you even lay a finger of him."

The younger twin before placing a innocent, friendly smile on his face. Anyone could've been fooled but Hibari Kyoya wasn't just anyone.

"Then let the games begin..." Massimo said before the bell rung, bringing in loads of students in which he disappeared in. The only clue he was there was the silent whisper only Hibari's eyes picked up as if it was for him.

_**"You will love me again.."**_

E/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! STUPID COMPUTER! But all in all, I'm glad I got it up~ Next week or within the few days, I shall put up the first chapter of the d-gray man fic since it people liked it~ THANK YOU! It made me happy~ I'll try to update faster with this story~ but no promises I want to make sure I give you guys crappy work~ :T.

Please review and tell me what do you think of this chapter~! See you in a few weeks! :)


End file.
